2016/July
July 1 Instagram :"Want a reliable news source from the perspective of our young future leaders? IT'S RIGHT HERE: @attndotcom" 7-1-16 Instagram 001.jpg :"Thelma and Puhleaaaze (And yes I FINALLY got my license after years of driving w an adult present �� and a learners permit) �� IM FREE ����Rollin w the homies" 7-1-16 Instagram 002.jpg July 2 Instagram July 8 Twitter :"''Stick together during this divided time. Be kind&compassionate to one another. Speak positively. Invision a peaceful future. #DallasProtest" July 10 Twitter :"Everyone should watch Chief David Brown's interview on @cnn this is just a snippet of some truly profound words." 7-10-16 Twitter 001.jpg July 12 Twitter :"#VoteHilary help to create safe nation that evolves with the times. Protect your children. Gun laws need to change. twitter.com/huntervincexxx..." *Deleted by Gaga. July 15 Twitter :"I am praying for you France. When u open your eyes and see chaos, we will close our eyes and see harmony. We are with you." :"Praying for the the losses of life in this country & around the world , I pray for the victims families who see no justice. We are one." Out in Santa Monica 7-15-16 Out in Santa Monica 001.jpg Out and about in Malibu 7-15-16 Out and about in Malibu 001.jpeg 7-15-16 Out and about in Malibu 002.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears sneakers by Converse, sunglasses and jockey by Saint Laurent. July 16 Twitter :"Massive congratulations to my friends the brilliant @MsKathyBates & @MsSarahPaulson for well deserved Emmy nominations! I'm SO happy 4 u!❤️" :"Also congratulations to my team @faspiras (HAPPY BIRTHDAY) and @SarahTanno for their Emmy Nominations for my hair & makeup on @AHSFX.����❤️������" :"Me & @Diane_Warren are honored our song "Til It Happens To You" is nominated for an Emmy, thank u on behalf of survivors all over the world." At Pedregal Resort in Cabo San Lucas 7-16-16 At Pedregal Resort in Cabo San Lucas 004.jpg 7-16-16 At Pedregal Resort in Cabo San Lucas 001.jpg 7-16-16 At Pedregal Resort in Cabo San Lucas 003.jpg 7-16-16 At Pedregal Resort in Cabo San Lucas 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a swimsuit by Alix, shoes by The Frye Company and sunglasses by Perverse. Mandala Nightclub in Cabo San Lucas 7-16-16 At Mandala Nightclub in Cabo San Lucas 001.jpg 7-16-16 At Mandala Nightclub in Cabo San Lucas 002.jpg 7-16-16 Leaving Mandala Nightclub in Cabo San Lucas 001.jpeg 7-16-16 Leaving Mandala Nightclub in Cabo San Lucas 002.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit and a handbag by Dolce & Gabbana and sunglasses by Celine. July 17 Instagram :"Already miss the boys at Casa Hogar. Wore my shwag out on the town. mis amores. ❤️������⚽️����" 7-17-16 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt by Saint Laurent and sneakers by Converse. Twitter :"Ya I got pulled over. Big deal! I just haven't received plates yet for my new pick up! ¯\_(ツ)_/¯" At Casa Hogar in Cabo San Lucas Lady Gaga sang "Born This Way" for the boys. 7-17-16 At Casa Hogar in Cabo San Lucas 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Temperley and earrings by Kendra Scott. July 18 Twitter :"Casa Hogar Cabo AC Facebook Group: donate to these gorgeous boys, help build a home so they can be w/ their sisters." July 19 Instagram Out in Malibu 7-19-16 Out in Malibu 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Perverse. July 20 Instagram :"Taylor and I have always believed we are soulmates. Just like all couples we have ups and downs, and we have been taking a break. We are both ambitious artists, hoping to work through long-distance and complicated schedules to continue the simple love we have always shared. Please root us on. We're just like everybody else and we really love each other." 7-20-16 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"About Taylor and me https://www.instagram.com/p/BIEbofjjSUt/" July 21 Twitter :"I pray for the black community who suffer fear of prejudice, violence & injustice. We need lawfulness, fairness, unity. #BlackLivesMatters" July 22 Outside at a Studio in Santa Monica 7-22-16 Outside at a Studio in Santa Monica 001.jpg 7-22-16 Outside at a Studio in Santa Monica 002.jpg July 23 Instagram July 24 Leaving her apartment in NYC 7-24-16 Out in Brooklyn 002.jpg 7-24-16 Out in Brooklyn 003.jpg 7-24-16 Out in Brooklyn 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Carolina Herrera, pumps by Manolo Blahnik, a necklace by Blue Bangle and sunglasses by Gamine. Out in Brooklyn 7-24-16 Out in Brooklyn 001.jpg Sistilia's Baptism at Immaculate Heart Of Mary Roman Catholic Church in Brooklyn Lady Gaga, her father Joe and her sister Natali attended the baptism of Brian Newman's daughter, Sistilia Josephine Pontani Newman, in New York. Gaga was chosen to be one of the godmothers of the girl. 7-24-16 Sistilia's Baptism in NYC 001.jpg At Gennaro's Catering Hall in Brooklyn 7-24-15 At Gennaro's Catering Hall in Brooklyn 001.jpg Arriving at her apartment in NYC 7-24-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg July 25 Instagram Leaving her apartment in NYC 7-25-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 7-25-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 7-25-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt and boots by Saint Laurent, shorts by Alexander Wang, a necklace by Martine Ali, an earring by Chrome Hearts and sunglasses by Percy Lau. Arriving at her apartment in NYC 7-25-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 7-25-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears shorts by Alexander Wang, a t-shirt by American Apparel, sneakers by Converse, a necklace by Tiffany & Co. and sunglasses by Oakley. July 26 Rose Bar at Gramercy Park Hotel in NYC :Set list: #"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" #"La Vie en Rose" 7-26-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 7-26-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 7-26-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 7-26-16 Out in NYC 001.jpg 07-27-2016 Performing at the Hotel Gramercy Park in NYC 003.jpg 07-27-2016 Performing at the Hotel Gramercy Park in NYC 001.jpg 7-26-16 Arriving at Gramercy Park Hotel in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans, a blazer, boots and sunglasses by Saint Laurent, a belt by B-Low the Belt and a necklace by Tiffany & Co.. July 27 Leaving her apartment in NYC 7-27-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 7-27-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 7-27-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans, a t-shirt and boots by Saint Laurent, a hat by Gladys Tamez, sunglasses by Percy Lau, an earring by Chrome Hearts and a choker by Martine Ali. July 28 "Camden Rising": Democratic National Convention Concert at BB&T Pavilion in New Jersey Performance :Set list: #"This Land is Your Land" #"Old Man" #"Bang, Bang (My Baby Shot me Down)" #"War is Over" #"Smile" #"Bad Romance" #"You and I" #"La Vie en Rose" #"Come Together" 7-28-16 Camden Rising Concert at BB&T Pavilion in New Jersey 001.jpg Backstage 7-28-16 Backstage concert at Camden Rising at BB&T Pavilion in New Jersey 001.jpeg|1 7-28-16 Backstage concert at Camden Rising at BB&T Pavilion in New Jersey 002.jpg|2 #''Lady Gaga wears a hat by Eric Javits.'' #''Lady Gaga wears boots by Saint Laurent and a hat by Gladys Tamez.'' #''Lady Gaga wears jeans, a top and boots by Saint Laurent and a necklace by Martine Ali.'' July 29 July 30 Out in NYC 7-30-16 Out in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a shirt by Saint Laurent, earrings by Chrome Hearts and sunglasses by Ray-Ban. July 31 Arriving at a Recording Studio in NYC 7-31-16 Arriving at a Recording Studio in NYC 001.jpg 7-31-16 Arriving at a Recording Studio in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bikini by J Brand, sneakers by Converse, earrings by Chrome Hearts, sunglasses by Le Specs and holds a jacket by Schott. Timeline Category:2016 Category:2016 fashion